roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cønverted/Knock Knock
~Prologue~ "Drive, Dustin, drive! You'll get us killed if you don't move!" Dustin nodded, and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The truck lurched forward, and they began speeding away from the dimly lit, blood stained city. In the back seat, he could hear his 2 year old daughter, Mary-ann, crying. "Shh, it'll be alright, baby girl." He murmured softly to the toddler. She calmed down a little bit, and just watched as they left the city, and out into the open desert. After hours of driving, they arrived in a small, peaceful looking city. They parked in a hotel parking lot, and Dustin hopped out of the truck. "I'll go get us a room, you all stay in the truck. If anyone comes near you, lock the doors." The group of young adults nodded, while Mary-ann was sleeping. He walked as calmly as possible into the hotel, and was able to book a room. The group filed out of the truck, Ein carrying Mary-ann. They unloaded the small amount of possessions they were able to gather before they were forced to evacuate. They took the items up to the room they booked. "Alright, who sleeps where?" Skyler asked the group, his head tilted a bit. "Hm, well, Mary-ann, Lucinda, and Ein can take the bed. "Sweet!" Lucinda smiled. "And Lucinda, Ein, I expect you to respect the child's bedtime, and you will be quiet while she sleeps. Understood?" The two nodded. "Got it!" "Good. Now, Kate, you get the couch." Eren nodded, and pulled it out to a decent sized bed. "Well, I didn't expect that. Scratch that, Kate, you're sharing the couch." She giggled, nodding. The group settled down, and eventually fell asleep in their designated spots. They woke up to something banging on the door. A sound all too familiar. "Run!" Ein yelled. They exited onto the balcony, and hopped from one balcony to the next, until they found an open door, far enough away from the creature, and their room. They could hear the faint whispers of the creature. "Knock knock..." They ran through the room, out the front door, and down the stairs to the front desk, slamming the room key on the desk, surprising the woman. "There's an uninvited guest here that you might want to look into." The group ran out the door, filing into the truck. Mary-ann had woke up, and looked extremely confused. Dustin slammed on the gas, and off they went to the next town. ~Chapter One~ Mary-Ann sat on the couch of the group's small apartment. She could hear laughing from the next room over. She smiled. She hadn't heard that in so long. She looked at the picture of Kate on the windowsill, then to the piece of wood they kept with the four scratches to examine. She exhaled. She could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder, but nobody was there. It didn't feel gentle, or soft. It felt wrinkled, and disgusting. A few minutes later, searing pain shot through her shoulder. She looked at it in alarm. Blood poured down her shoulder. Dustin entered the room to grab another beer bottle, and spotted Mary-Ann. His eyes went wide. He grabbed Mary-Ann, and ran back. "It's time to move." Ein looked over, confused, until he saw Mary-Ann. Four scratches. Just like they found on the hotel door. They packed a few things, including the picture of Kate. They hopped in the truck, and sped away. "D-dad?" Dustin momentarily looked over. "Yes, Mary-Ann?" He asked in a soothing voice. "W-why does.. whatever it is.. keep coming after us...?" Dustin looked stumped for a mnute. "I'm not exactly sure. Maybe it's because you're so sweet, it likes you." Mary-Ann couldn't help but smile. "Now, get some sleep, Mary-Ann. You need it." She nodded, and rested her head on Ein's shoulder, causing the group to chuckle, and Ein to smile. Kids never liked Ein, but Mary-Ann and Ein had a strong bond. Ein was like a second father to her. She drifted off to sleep. Soon after, she was startled out of her sleep by something hitting the car. She thought it was the creature that she liked to call "Knock knock man", but it was a deer. It scurried away. Dustin looked around the truck. "Everyone okay?" Ein had slammed his head into the chair in front of him, but everyone nodded. Mary-Ann didn't go back to sleep after that. She was constantly looking around, until they arrived at their destination. A friend owned an apartment complex there, and they were hoping that he'd lend them an apartment. He obliged, handing them the keys to their apartment. "Thanks, Barry. It means a lot." Dustin smiled at the man. Barry smiled back. The group dragged their belongings to the new apartment. "Mary-Ann, would you like to pick a room first?" "Sure!" Mary-Ann ran around the apartment, looking for a room she liked. She chose the room farthest to the back. She set her backpack down, taking the picture of Kate out, and set it on the window sill. "Rest in peace." She didn't know why she said that, but she did. She set a single, white rose in front of it. She unpacked, and hesitated when she went to the closet. She flicked the lights on, and then opened it. She exhaled, having half expected to find the Knock knock man in the closet. She hung her clothes on the hangers, then flopped on her bed. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. ~Chapter Two~ Mary-Ann was woken to the sound of sobbing. "Huh..?" She walked over, and was horrified to see Ein lying on the floor, his eyes bloodshot, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Ein! Ein, what's wrong?" "H-He came for me.. In.. in a dream.." Mary-Ann kneeled next to him. "Ein, it's okay. It was just a dream." She pulled him into a sitting position, and hugged him. Ein slowly calmed down, and sat there in the young teen's embrace. Mary-Ann let go of him. "Do you want to go for a walk to calm down? I know there's a lake nearby, and I hear it's beautiful." Ein nodded slowly, and stood up. Mary-Ann lead Ein out of the apartment, and down to the lake. Ein's breath left his lungs. "It's... beautiful." "See? What did I tell you?" The two laughed. They both sat on a park bench, and just watched the water, and the occasional fish that swam close to the surface. After a while of peace and quiet, a shadow started to emerge from the lake. It looked like... the Knock Knock man. Ein didn't seem to see it, he was mesmerized. Mary-Ann grabbed his hand, and took off, leaving Ein dumbfounded, and attempting to stumble after her. "Wha-" He stopped talking when he saw something chasing them. It had long, bony legs, ribs showing through its chest, and it's face.... it had pure red eyes, with no pupils, and black ooze falling from its mouth with every step. It had bony wings, which Ein prayed didn't work. It's skin looked like a human's pulled over a large skeleton. Its mouth was purely black, with no tongue, no teeth, just an empty space. It carried skulls around its neck that talked talked for him. "I'm coming for you.." Ein put Mary-Ann on his back, and ran as fast as he could. Mary-Ann looked behind her. Smoke began pouring from the hideous creature's body, where it came from, she didn't know. They ran into the apartment complex, into the elevator, and back into the apartment itself. "He's here!" Mary-Ann screamed. "He chased us!" Dustin was standing near the door, looking dumbfounded. "Who?" "The Knock Knock man!" Mary-Ann sobbed. "He chased us out of the lake, and halfway across town! He seemed to stop at a spice shop.." Something clicked in Mary-Ann's mind. "Salt!" ~Chapter Three~ Mary-Ann bought quite a bit of salt, and scattered it everywhere, but one spot. Her room. She forgot to put salt aound her room. She sighed, wiping her forehead, storing the salt in the cabinet. She looked at the picture of Kate. "I miss you.." She murmured, gief in her eyes. Sleep tugged at her eyes. She realized how exhausted she was. She sighed, and lay on her bed, falling asleep, believing she was protected. Boy, was she wrong. She woke up to rustling in the closet. "Huh? Do I have ra-" A bony, wrinkled hand emerged from the closet. She looked at the window, then the closet. "I.. I didn't protect my room!" She screamed, and bolted from the room, just as the Knock Knock man emerged from the closet completely. The halls weren't protected either. She ran into Ein's room, and slammed the door. "He's here!" She sobbed. "What?" Ein asked, confused. "Didn't you protect the house?" Mary-Ann shook her head. "I thought I did, but I forgot my room!" Ein held her close. Dustin woke up from the other side of the room. "Eh?" "He's here, dad!" She sobbed. Dustin walked over. "You forgot your room, didn't you?" He aked with worry, and slight irritation. "I-I did. I-I'm sorry, dad." Dustin embraced her along with Ein. "It's okay." He murmured. They heard knocking at the door, and the Knock Knock man spoke his favorite words. "Knock knock.." ~Chapter Four~ The three huddled together in the back corner of the room, lips quivering. Eventually, the knocking stopped. The skull whispered. "Next time." Thumping could be heard, and the Knock Knock man jumped out Mary-Ann's window, into the night. "I-Is he gone..?" Mary-Ann asked quietly. Skyler walked in from the next room over. "Skyler! You shouldn't be out!" Dustin scolded. Skyler shrugged. "Well, Knock Knock dude's gone." Skyler said in a calm voice. Mary-Ann sighed, and exited the room, grabbing the salt from the kitchen, and covered her room in salt. She looked at the closet door. Four scratches. She shivered. "I'll ask dad if I can get that fixed. For now, I need to sleep." She sat on her bed for hours, trying to sleep, until she couldn't take it. She stood up, and looked in the closet. Everything had fallen off the hangers. "Good thing he didn't rip anything." She shrugged, and put her clothes back up. Everyone was awake at that point. Mary-Ann felt a lot more comfortable after fixing almost everything in her room. She sat on the floor, and just looked through a photo album she had found in Dustin's room before they had left their first house. There were no pictures of her mother, which Mary-Ann found strange. She heard Dustin and Ein laughing from their room. Mary-Ann smiled, and went back to looking at the photos. "Wonder what happened to my mom.." ~Chapter Five~ Mary-Ann sat on her bed when she heard someone coming to her door. She hid the photo album. She thought it was Dustin. "Knock knock..." Mary-Ann turned pale, and hid under her bed. She was outraged when Skyler stepped into the room. "Did I get you?" Mary-Ann burst out from under the bed, tackling Skyler. He squeaked, but laughed after. "I definitely got you." For that comment, he got a punch in the nose. "Hey!" He yelled, holding his nose. "That hurt!" "No way! Really?" Mary-Ann snapped. She dragged him out into the hall, letting go of him, then walked back into her room. She was about to lock the door when she heard Skyler scream. "Probably a joke." She muttered. But when she peeked out to see what was happening, she was horrified. A large, bony figure standing over Skyler, who was bleeding out, four large claw marks on his chest. Skyler looked at Mary-Ann and rasped. "I-I left a salt shaker in everyone's room.. look behind the pictue of Kate.." He was running out of air. His skin seemed to be slowly melting. Mary-Ann ran to the picture of Kate, grabbing the salt shaker. She ran out of the room, holding the salt shaker. The Knock Knock man shrieked, and ran down the hall, to an open window, and jumped out. Mary-Ann ran over to Skyler. He was dead by then, the skin on his head melted off. "N-no.. W-wait.." She sobbed. Dustin and Ein burst out of their room, staring at Skyler and Mary-Ann. She looked over at them with tears in her eyes. Dustin and Ein took a while to process this. "He came back." Ein guessed. Mary-Ann nodded. Dustin looked over at the window. Big mistake. There stood the Knock Knock man, and he pounced on Dustin the moment he got close enough. He made his signature mark across Dustin's face. "Daddy!" Mary-Ann screamed. "No! Not you too!" She screamed. She threw the salt shaker at the creature, who avoided it, but took both Skyler and Dustin's skulls, and jumped out the window. Mary-Ann ran to the window, slamming it before anything could happen. She covered the halls in salt. "T-they're dead..." Mary-Ann sobbed, falling to her knees. "Ein, I don't want to stay here anymore. Let's move." Ein looked startled, but nodded. "I see why you want to leave. Pack up, Mary-Ann. We'll be going by the end of the night. Category:Blog posts